


If I'm Not Like Ice

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crushes, Demisexuality, F/F, Feeding, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: It all comes down to who gets the spoon first.





	If I'm Not Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Title is from "Feelings" by Hayley Kiyoko.

It’s another day at the Crowne, Ami buried in a romance novel that has a study guide cover on it--no need for everyone to know that Ami likes that stuff, it’s bad enough that the others know--and her friends playing the arcades.

She’s gotten to the part that always makes her blush and burn, her throat dry, when her hand brushes against a cool bit of glass. It’s enough to startle her out of the story, remind her that she’s in _public_ for all that no one seems to realize what exactly she’s reading, and Ami sighs as she puts the book away.

The glass is an attractive looking parfait, clearly hers even if Ami doesn’t remember ordering it because the others are nowhere to be seen. Or heard, which is strange because Ami can see that Minako has the high score in the Sailor V game again, something that never fails to make Usagi screech.

Ami’s first taste is delicious right up until she bites the spoon so hard it rattles through her skull because Usagi is whining in her ear, “Hey, I was going to eat that!”

“Ow, oh, Usa-chan, where did you come from?” Usagi shrugs, looking around for Motoki who is nowhere to be found. Her pout is adorable, Ami thinks, and holds out her refilled spoon to her first, best friend. “Here, we can share,” she says, and maybe her face is still a little red from the romance novel.

“Wow, thanks, Ami-chan!” Usagi says, bouncing up to lean across the table. Ami smiles fondly.

But Usagi doesn’t take the spoon. She doesn’t take the spoon, just wraps her lips around it and _Ami is feeding her best friend_. It’s not the romance novel that is making her face red now.

Blue eyes--which had been closed to better enjoy the parfait, _of course_ \--flick open and Ami feels like she’s failed a test for the first time because there are so many questions and she has zero answers. Those big, blue eyes blink slowly.

“Ami-chan, are you okay? Do you have a fever?” Usagi places her cool hand on Ami’s forehead and it feels like bubbles in her stomach. “Maybe something cool will make you feel better…?”

Usagi has the spoon now, _somehow_ , and, wow, if this is how Makoto always feels no wonder she’s always going after someone. Usagi is the only one who has _ever_ made Ami feel like this though, and she hopes that really is a blush that she can see on Usagi’s cheeks because Ami won’t give up her crush as hopeless nearly as easily the others seem to.

She doesn’t take the spoon, but Ami does take a bite, and maybe her grade isn’t failing after all because Usagi’s face goes cherry red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to an [ask](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/post/173611185403/39-hey-i-was-gonna-eat-that-ami-x-usagi) I got on tumblr for a [promptfill](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/post/173596470183/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) that I'm doing.
> 
> If you want to look at my [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/), there it is!


End file.
